movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 4
Disney In The House 4 is a 2030 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to Disney In The House 3, the fourth installment in the Disney In The House reboot franchise, and the 32nd theatrical Owen Laramore film, the film was directed by Tom Hooper. In the film's ensemble cast, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, Jim Gaffigan, Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, Joaquin Phoenix, Daniel Radcliffe, and Chloe Grace Moretz all reprise their roles. Rodger Bumpass joins the cast as Hank, replacing Ed O'Neill in the role. New additions include Jessica Biel, Emily VanCamp, Scarlett Johansson, Eva Longoria, Maya Rudolph, Keegan-Michael Key, and Megan Fox. On November 3, 2020 (exactly two months after the events of the first film), Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Lawrence, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, and Iggy must stop Lotso from destroying Disneyville after the destruction of Beth's new school and death of Queen Cyrus. They befriend a lost lamb named Lane and visit the Powell sisters' house, and their quest is unexpectedly plunged into chaos when they end up being criticized by the Powell sisters' father J Jared. The film was released on April 24, 2030, grossed $1.9 billion worldwide against an estimated production budget of $200 million, and received critical acclaim for its humor, plot, performances, and Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell's musical score. Disney In The House 4 is also Owen Laramore Entertainment's most successful film to date, and overtook the 2019 version of The Lion King as Disney's highest-grossing non-Marvel film. A sequel, Disney In The House 5, was released on June 15, 2032. Another sequel, Disney In The House 6, was released on December 21, 2035. Plot Vanellope and Judy are back in the theater room, deciding to do another story. In the film, set on November 3, 2020, Vanellope and Judy play games in Solar-hood. On Beth's first day of school, Beth is nervous, so Vanellope sneaks in her backpack. At recess, Lotso appears and destroys school as revenge. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence escape, but Queen Cyrus gets trapped. Hank tries to free her, but with no time left, she throws Hank to safety just before the school is destroyed, killing her. With Cyrus gone and school destroyed, everyone mourns for the loss of their queen, leaving Beth heartbroken. At dinner, Vanellope and Judy plan to get a replacement queen to help stop Lotso and tell their concoction to Beth, Lawrence, Hank, Iggy, and Mr. Ziploc. Along the way, they befriend a lost little lamb named Lane and see help: a girl named Miranda Powell. Vanellope tells her that she needs to help them, but at first, she refuses, saying that she is a painter and employee at the Art Museum. She shows them her art studio in her house, and introduces them to her father J Jared, and her sisters Amy Powell, and Kristen Powell. J Jared suspects that Vanellope may ruin any new painting, but she disbelieves those humors. As Beth, Lawrence, Judy, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lane watch for Lotso, Vanellope watches over the art studio for the night. The next morning, Vanellope paints a picture of her and her family. Having to have seen this as if she ruined things, J Jared fights Vanellope and her friends. Miranda, having to have overheard the commotion, looks at one of her paintings being so messed up, and the art studio has been demolished. Vanellope attempts to explain to them about what she means, but the Powell sisters understand J Jared's suspicious thoughts on her and angrily kick her, Judy, Beth, Lawrence, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lane out of their house as a punishment for their actions. After a while, the Powell sisters realize that Vanellope never meant to antagonize the art studio, and regret banishing her. They apologize to them for banishing them. They then drive back to Solar-hood to stop Lotso. During this, J Jared sees what is happening and chases them throughout Disney City, but is distracted by the Art Museum, and he goes inside to tell Miranda's boss, Allison Willis, about the confusion Vanellope is up to. Vanellope and Judy call Red Mayhem's help, and she flies them to Solar-hood. On the way there, however, J Jared and Allison get there first. Alison scolds Miranda for not doing her job, but Vanellope successfully convinces them to know that Lotso was the problem. J Jared and Allison forgive Vanellope, and Lotso is tanken away by the government. Lane gets a new home, school is rebuilt, and Vanellope becomes the new queen of Solar-hood. Vanellope and J Jared build Miranda a new art studio, and Beth and Lawrence are married. The film ends with fireworks exploding in the sky, with Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Iggy, J Jared, Red Mayhem, Allison, Lane, the Powell sisters, and everyone else re-watching the film, and with the "Y.M.C.A." song playing during the credits. In a post-credits scene, Beth has passed her science lesson at school, much to the teacher's surprise. Cast Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell, a painter and the sister of Amy and Kristen who Vanellope, Judy, Beth, and Lane persuade to help them. Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell, the sister of Miranda and Kristen. Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell, the sister of Miranda and Amy. Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared, the Powell sisters's protective dad who predicts Vanellope as a modern art destroyer. Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis, the head of the Art Museum and Miranda's boss. Megan Fox as Ms. Wanda, Beth's science teacher at school. Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus, the former leader of Solar-hood who dies in the beginning of the film. Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem, the general of Solar-hood Owen Laramore as Mayor Lawrence Pierce Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Rodger Bumpass as Hank; he was voiced by Ed O'Neill in the first three films. Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb Jim Hanks as Woody Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Gary Owen as Buzz Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Jason Acuna as Nick Bill Camp as Ralph Frank Welker as Iggy Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry Spencer Treat Clark as Corn Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer the rose K'Sun Ray as Music Box Eva Green as Cupcake Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Production In September 2027, production began on a fourth film. Owen Laramore said, "If there's an idea for a fourth movie, I'm sure Judy and Vanellope will be at it in the franchise again." On November 2, 2027, it was announced that it would be released on April 24, 2030. Casting Just after the release date announcement, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Laramore signed on to reprise their roles of Vanellope and Judy. Rodger Bumpass replaced Ed O'Neill as Hank. Gina Rodriguez, Jillian Bell, and Joaquin Pheonix wanted to return in 2028. Jessica Biel, Emily VanCamp, and Scarlett Johansson joined the cast in 2028. In October 2029, Cedric The Entertainer was originally gonna play J Jared, but left the project due to "character writing problems" the following month, and was replaced with Keegan-Michael Key, making it his second acting collaboration with Laramore, after ''Toys To Life 4''. In February 4, 2030, Maya Rudolph, Megan Fox, and Eva Longoria joined the cast. Music Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2028. John Powell, who composed the first three films with Mothersbaugh, also returned. Box office The film grossed $924 million in the United States and Canada, and $995 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.919 billion. From there, it grossed $509 million in its opening weekend, making it the highest-grossing Owen Laramore Entertainment film, as well as the highest-grossing G-rated film of all-time. Critical response Disney In The House 4 was universally acclaimed by critics. The film holds a "Certified Fresh" 100% approval rating on website Rotten Tomatoes. The website's consensus about the film reads, "Being a very famous and rare installment itself, Disney In The House 4 endures fans' satisfaction with the reboot film series". Metacritic singed the film a score of 100 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2030's Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Michael J. Fox Category:Mark Mothersbaugh